


madatobi ficlets

by godaime_obito



Category: Naruto
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, Arranged Marriage, Blind!Tobirama, Established Relationship, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, well not so accidental on tobis part
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2020-10-10 03:16:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20521055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godaime_obito/pseuds/godaime_obito
Summary: Originally meant to be fills for madatobi week, but I got busy and didn't get any done on time. Posting them here as I actually finish.Now adding random other ficlets





	1. arranged marriage

**Author's Note:**

> fill for day one, i think the prompt was arranged marriages? something like that lol it ended up with selkie!tobirama and siren!madara, the ancient greek bird type of siren not the mermaid kind

Madara isn’t exactly sure how weddings work. Sirens form pairs that could be thought of as married couples, but they really don’t bother with any ceremonies. If you want to be a couple, you just find a nice cliff ledge or rock outcropping and build a nest together. Done. He’s pretty sure seals don’t have weddings either, but apparently either selkies do. It’s either that or they’re insisting on a random human tradition just to annoy him.

If the selkie council is trying to get him to back out they’ve got another thing coming. At this point, having already agreed to couple off with one of them, he’s far too invested to be scared away. He’s going to go be in this wedding, and he’s going to be the best… um, grom? Groon? Whatever it’s called, he’ll be the best. Madara got up early just to sit at his favorite ocean cliff and preen his wings for this.

He gives himself one last look over, patting off stray bits of sand, before he spreads his wings and drops off the ledge. He doesn’t really have anything to do before the wedding starts, at least as far as he knows, but it’s best to get there early. Cementing the alliance between the siren flock he heads and the selkie pod that lives near the beaches is vital. They practically share the same territory, just one in the air above the water and the other below the water. Their ability to provide a united front against the expanded territory of the humans and their boats, as well as whatever other creatures they drive out of nearby territories, will make or break them in the future.

As various selkies, whose names he doesn’t know and probably never will, continue to arrange the venue Madara finds himself becoming more and more bewildered. Do they really need that many chairs? How many people are coming? What is the point of all the flowers? Are they supposed to do something with them? He’d ask, but then he’d have to admit to these people that he doesn’t really know how weddings work. Izuna and Hikaku better get here soon. He’s counting on Hikaku to have actually done some research.

Madara shifts impatiently where he stands awkwardly to the side. Eventually the wedding starts. He can’t really describe it very well because he isn’t completely sure what was going on at any given point. The other… participant arrives. An albino selkie called Tobirama. Average in stature for a selkie, but compared to sirens, who are often light and compact for flight, he’s inarguably tall and broad. While he certainly looks unusual, Madara isn’t complaining about it. The elder conducting the ceremony makes them repeat some strange phrases that are supposed to ensure their dedication, or fidelity, or something. There’s cheering.

He hesitates as he and Tobirama head away from the wedding towards the ocean. He isn’t sure where exactly they’re meant to go. The rest of their clans are meant to mingle and help form bonds between the clans in something Hikaku called a ‘reception’, but the two of them have been sent ahead to settle in. He heard mentions of a honeymoon, but the moon isn’t even out yet and he isn’t sure what it means for it to be honeyed.

“I have somewhere we can stay temporarily,” Tobirama offers, noticing his hesitation, “if you would like?”

“Lead the way,” he agrees tersely. Madara is trying to be friendly for the sake of the alliance, but it’s not really in his nature. Not seeming to be upset at the tone, Tobirama simply turns on his heel and marches into the water, assuming Madara will follow. Luckily, he seems to have the same tendency towards being abrupt and grouchy. This is the rare case where those are good traits to find your new spouse has.

Madara takes flight as his husband slips into the ocean and his seal form. Tobirama swims close to the surface, where he can easily follow him with his sharp siren’s eyes. It takes just over an hour for them to reach a small rocky island. It isn’t large enough for any human settlement, and there are barely even any plants. Tobirama removes his seal skin and wades out of the water, and Madara lands softly beside him.

His husband moves again, toward a rock large enough to verge on being a small boulder. He moves some scraggy brush from beside it, revealing a wooden trap door, then promptly drops down it. With an internal shrug, Madara follows.

“Welcome to our home,” Tobirama finally speaks again, “at least for now. I can’t fly up to your perches and you certainly can’t stay underwater with me.”

Madara figured they would have to work something out while they worked on a selkies accessible nest, but he thought it would be more haphazard. This cave system seems small, but surprisingly lived in. Lots of scrolls, books, and odd glass things he can’t name.

“What is this place for?” he asks, reaching towards one of the strange glasses of liquid on a nearby table.

“Don’t touch those,” he hisses, “they’re unstable.”

“Unstable?”

“This is my research outpost. Many experiments, like paper books and scrolls, work better when not wet. I have living space carved out in the back, so I can monitor things overnight,” he explains.

Madara isn’t certain what he’s researching or experimenting on, but at this point he doesn’t think he wants to know. Best to save creepy hobbies for the third date. Or maybe after the nest is built.

“I hope you know I intend for us to build some kind of nest, even if it isn’t on the cliffs,” he warns.

“I am. I just don’t see the point in trudging around in the forest in the meantime, when I have a perfectly good room here. Hashirama can keep all the trees to himself.”

There seems to be a story there. Tobirama’s voice doesn’t reveal much emotion, but Madara can somehow feel his distaste for forests just the same. He’s adding asking about that to his growing list of after-the-nest-is-built questions. Maybe they should stick to islands like this when they start looking for a place to build.

“I won’t ask you to walk around trees, if you don’t ask me to swim.”

“Deal.”

Good partnerships are built on mutual understanding. It seems to Madara that they could pull this off. Although it may depend on what turns out to be in those glasses.


	2. blind tobirama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is based on the idea I had for day 2 of madatobi week. I am determined to post something for my ideas even if the last day is a year late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shout out to saxophone_lol who left me like 7 reviews in a row. im getting back on the horse for all the people who left reviews while I was filling out endless payroll forms.

Madara pulls himself up the side of a small cliff. His serpents coil in all directions, some of them reaching straight up into the air. Formally all an oily black, they’ve started to gray as if they were normal hair. It’s a shame having serpents for hair isn’t enough to avoid the signs of aging. The god who cursed his clan all those centuries ago must have had some sense of humor. Become a snake-haired gorgon and you still have a normal life span and wrinkles. At least he can’t go bald.

The cave he’s built his home hidden inside rests just over the top of the cliff. There are less perilous ways to reach it than rock-climbing, but they bare the risk of running into his brother who lives nearby. He loves Izuna, but he hasn’t become less of a little shit over the decades. Madara isn’t in the mood.

His footsteps echo into the cavern as he reaches the section the pillows and reclining couches lie in. He’d apologize for stealing them in the dead of night, as he does most things, but the only other option is turning the craftsman to stone, so they should consider themselves lucky.

“You’re later than usual. The air coming into the cave is warm enough that it must already be day,” Tobirama comments from where he rests on his favorite couch. His lyre is on the ground, propped up against said couch.

“It’s just barely past dawn, and you know it,” Madara complains. Tobirama has always had an uncanny sense of time, despite his inability to see the position of the sun or moon. “I just took the long way around to be safe. And avoid Izuna.”

“I can’t blame you for that,” he smirks, “I’d waste a whole afternoon if I was sure it would help me dodge him.” He pushes himself up and stands to meet Madara as he approaches.

Tobirama tilts his head down to kiss him as they meet. He doesn’t flinch as Madara’s serpents brush against him in greeting, butting their snouts against his cheeks. As he pulls away, he turns his head to kiss one lightly on the head.

Madara huffs out a laugh. His own hair and it’s always liked Tobirama more than him, from the moment they accidently crossed paths in these very woods decades ago. He was angry then, but now he supposes they just have good taste.

“You’re being awfully quiet. Are you sick?” Tobirama teases.

“I was just thinking,” he defends, “I’m not always yelling.”

“Three decades of marriage have taught me otherwise.”

“Let’s just go to bed, before Izuna shows up to announce his undying love for another warrior that’s trying to slay him,” Madara suggests.

Tobirama grimaces in disgust, and hurries past him to their sleeping chamber. Madara chuckles. He’s barely walking any faster than normal, but by his standards he might as well be running.

He’s glad to be home.


	3. day 4 any au/ mer au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a sort of little mermaid au that isnt really finished

Madara is not a sailor. He doesn’t even like lakes, or ponds, or too-large-baths, let alone oceans. Yet his father seems to think he needs to go across the sea to a neighboring kingdom to work on his ‘’diplomacy’’ so he doesn’t cause an ‘’international incident’’ when he becomes king. He’s half tempted to purposefully cause an incident on this trip, so his father doesn’t send him on another, but can’t think of anything that wouldn’t also cause actual problems for his kingdom.

Why couldn’t his father have chosen a kingdom they share a land border with to send him too? They’re only three days into this two-week trip and there’s already a storm on the horizon. Just Madara’s luck. This is why he hates water.

As the sky steadily darkens, the waves bellow begin to roil increasingly high. He and the crew move to secure things and set course to avoid as much as the storm as they can, but it just gets worse as time passes. When a particularly unlucky lightning strike hits the mast the situation rapidly devolves.

Between the flames and the waves, the ship soon begins to sink. Madara loses his knife into the ocean as he attempts to help cut free the lifeboats, and quickly finds himself tossed after it by a large wave. He tries to swim his way up, but he’s hardly a practiced swimmer, and his feet soon catch on charred pieces of the mast that are sinking below the waves.

His left leg is thoroughly caught in the rigging, and the dark foreboding water makes it hard to see enough to untangle himself. Saltwater stings his eyes and blurs his vision. Without his knife he has no way to cut himself loose. He’s trying not to panic as he struggles to find slack in the rope, but he’s becoming lightheaded. He gasps as the pressure in his chest becomes too much to bear, and water floods his lungs. He does not manage to untangle himself.

Tobirama has been following this ship since it left the shallow coast. Shadowing humans is a favorite pastime of his. He has to take plenty of notes of what they’re like out at sea to try to compensate for never being able to see them in their natural habitat. He’s not fool enough to mess around with witches to get the chance to go look.

He was rather interested in the humans on this ship, as they seemed to vary from the usual fisherman and merchants he observes. Luckily for Tobirama, and very unluckily for the humans, a storm rolls in. Most of them manage to find a raft or debris, but from where he lurks below watching and taking in the vibrations where human’s weaker sight-based perception can’t sense him, he can feel one stuck in the sinking wreckage.

Score. Confident none of the other humans will notice, he darts forward and rends the rope tangled around the human with his claws. Getting a firm grip on him, he moves throw the water towards a nearby series of caves as quickly as he can. He’s not certain of how quickly humans drown, but he doesn’t think he has much time.

Tobirama is thankful he’s maintains a workout regime in-between experiments, because hauling this waterlogged human onto the floor have the air filled cave he stores his paper documents in is a struggle. Are humans’ organs full of rocks? He doesn’t have much time to pounder that question before the human in question starts twitching and spitting up water.

He wishes he’d thought to keep a list of questions. He’s really quite excited to interview a human, he may forget some.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry guys im putting the rest of madatobi week in the haitus folder and trying to move on to get the creative juices flowing. im going to finish one shisui+kagatobi thing from magic week and then ill take prompts at my tumblr @godaime-obito


	4. trope mashup Baby Fic & Hair Brushing/Braiding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for a tumblr prompt, im still accepting them although my pace working on them is fairly slow lol

There is a baby in Madara’s husband’s arms. Madara has never seen this baby before. He thinks. Babies all look pretty similar to him, so maybe he has? He’s pretty sure that’s not Hashirama’s baby.

Despite his confused staring his husband does not seem inclined to explain the baby he’s holding. It seems like he’s going to have to just ask whose baby it is.

“Whose baby is it?” Madara asks.

“Our baby,” Tobirama responds deadpan. He rocks the baby slightly, humming lightly to it.

“When did we get a baby?” he questions, only moderately befuddled. It blinks slowly up at him. It’s cute, in the way babies tend to be.

“I found him on my mission.”

“He doesn’t belong to someone already?” He doesn’t think Tobirama would steal a baby, but honestly, he’s not completely certain he wouldn’t.

“No. I thought you said you’d like to adopt,” Tobirama explains. He offers the baby to Madara to hold, who takes him despite his reluctance over the entire situation.

“I did, but I thought there’d be more time. And warning.” He’s a pretty good baby though. Definitely at least as good as Hashirama’s baby. Madara repositions the baby to snuggle him close to his chest.

“As a ninja you should expect the unexpected. This is our baby now. Please start thinking of names, as he does not have one yet,” he instructs.

Just as Madara is starting to warm up to the new baby, despite the fact that he still has many questions to ask Tobirama later, said baby reaches for one of his many locks of hair and _yanks_.

“FUCK,” he shrieks, quickly reaching to free his hair without jolting the baby too much.

“Do not curse in front of the baby,” Tobirama reprimands.

“He can’t even talk yet, and I haven’t agreed to keeping the surprise baby anyway,” Madara hisses, passing the baby back over to his husband.

“It’s a bad habit to develop,” he insists. “How about I take the baby to Hashirama and Mito’s to stay until we actually have a nursery,” Tobirama continues, “and when he’s properly adopted and moves in with us, I’ll braid your hair for you every morning so he can’t pull on it as easily.”

“Deal,” he replies without hesitation. Madara loves for Tobirama to brush and play with his hair, but he almost always refuses, insisting ‘it’s a rat’s nest from hell and that he’d sooner style anija’s’. He wanted a baby eventually anyway, so he’s pretty sure he’s getting the better end of the deal.


	5. modern fantasy madatobi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short prompt fill from tumblr

Madara is a proper illusionist, who casts proper illusions, even if he does it mostly for show. Tobirama on the other hand just pushing some water around for his shows. So what if he’s pulling it through the air in impressive formations? If the way the sunlight makes the water shimmer when he moves it just right is beautiful? Madara’s illusions can reproduce the exact same effect, and more, even if it’s not with ‘real’ water. When it comes to proper street performing, a classic illusionist is better. Okay, he’ll admit, after observing Tobirama for a few days for… _professional_… reasons, his ability to manipulate water is a bit impressive, and _perhaps_ even attractive. Even if it’s not as well suited to street performance as Madara’s abilities.

Unfortunately for him his musing is cut short by the one he’d been watching pushing through the crowded streets towards him. Tobirama marches up to his bench like a man on a mission. If that mission were to kill Madara.

“What are you doing here?” he questions tersely, “I’ve seen you lingering around many of my performances the last week.”

“This is a public street. Right now, I’m sitting on a public bench. Can’t I be in public anymore?” Madara defends.

He only gets a flat stare in response.

“It’s not like you’ve never watched one of my performances before,” he adds.

“Of course,” Tobirama concedes, “but not eight of them in one week.”

“I… I…” Madara has never prepared a cover story. “I wanted a larger sample size?”

“When collecting a diverse sample of something it would be better to space the observations apart, lest an environmental factor present only in that time frame be affecting the results.”

“I didn’t go to grad school, mister know-it-all, how would I know that?” he huffs. Madara didn’t go to college at all. It’s not necessary in his line of work, and unlike Tobirama who has some masochistic love of learning for its own sake, Madara does not enjoy schools. “And don’t tell me it’s covered in high school science, because I don’t remember high school, _most_ people don’t.”

“Of course,” Tobirama sighs, clearly more interested in avoiding a fight at that moment rather than actually believing him. He gives Madara a considering once over, “If you’re that interested in observing my shows, I could give you a proper demonstration when there’s no audience obscuring your view. We can talk about it after my last show. I’m sure you know when it is.”

Madara glowers after Tobirama as he retreats into the crowd. He does know when his last show is, but his pride would have appreciated him at least pretending he might not have. But there’s no time to sit and seethe now. He’s got to make sure he’s ready. If Tobirama is giving him a demonstration, Madara will need some tricks of his own ready to show in return.


End file.
